Silently Loud
by Unrequited Love 143
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have a typical fight amongst each other but when Natsume crosses the line that's when Hotaru steps in...


**Silently loud**

By: Unrequited Love 143

Summary: Mikan and Natsume have a typical fight amongst each other but when Natsume crosses the line that's when Hotaru steps in…

Disclaimer: I don not own G.A in anyway… if I did I'd be the happiest girl alive

My first story so… yeah whatever, read on

When in Italics person is talking to themselves, most likely

XxXxXxX

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

It was actually pretty warm despite the clouds and almost being Christmas. Yay Christmas! I really liked it, the way the warmth felt on me… well it just felt good ok? And being beside my best friend Hotaru Imai made it all the better until…

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

"Ow, Hotaru! What was that for?" rubbing my head where she shot

"You were wearing this ridiculous smile on your face and skipping along, dragging me with you!"

"So?"

"So? You know that I don't do that kind of stuff."

"Gomai"

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

4…

3…

2…

1…

"It's too late to apologize! It's too late!!!..." Mikan sang.

_There she goes all happy and jumpy like I didn't do anything. As usual.. *__sigh* I guess that's why I love her, for her optimism… but than again that's why she annoys me sometimes, oh well._

"Oi, Baka!" I looked at the direction the voice was coming from, but I already knew before I looked.

"Why you being so loud this early in the morning? Jeez your gonna break my ears."

"Stop calling me baka! I have a name! Mi-k-an! And I don't know… can't you just feel the holidays in the air? Makes me so happy."

_That's Mikan for you, angry one minute happy the next._

"Ughh, Polka can you be quiet?" _Woah, someone's moodier than usual._

"Jeez, Natsume! Smile a little why don't you?" Mikan stated.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_Why doesn't he ever smile? He actually looks pretty cute when he smiles… wait? Did I just think that? Huh? Have I ever seen him smile? Well he always smirks at me… does that count? Hmmm…_

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_What is that girl thinking now? She's showing so many different emotions on her face. Anger, surprised, happy, confused… bipolar much?_

"Mikan you're talking with yourself again aren't you?" The Ice Queen asked.

"Huh? Oh! Ki Ni Shinaide!" she said. (a/n: that means Never mind)

_I'm not in the mood right now to deal or tease her. Persona kept me until 4:30 and I couldn't sleep until 5:00, ugh_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Natsume started to walk away, trying to escape the sounds so that he can sleep… under his favorite sakura tree.

"Natsume! Where you going? Class is going to start soon!" Mikan yelled.

"Hn." As his usual response.

Natsume was bringing his new manga to read so he can fall asleep. He perched on one of the branches reading.

XxXxX ~In the Classroom~ XxXxX

Mikan and Hotaru walked in talking away… well Mikan was doing most of the talking, when Ruka came over greeting them.

"Morning girls" Ruka said.

"Morning!" Mikan said.

"Hello" Hotaru muttered.

Than Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, and even Sumire and Mochi came by to say hello as well.

Than Narumi-sensei came in the room saying happily "Good Morning Minna! Please take your seats!"

Everyone sat down mumbling morning to him. And after a few announcements that he states he said "Free Period! Sayonara!" and pranced away! Everyone sweat dropped. "Yeah…"

By this time our favorite raven haired boy fell asleep oblivious to the fact it started raining. Since he was high in the tree the rain couldn't touch him. He stirred in his sleep and accidentally dropped his manga onto the ground which started to make it wet.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Yeah I know! Isn't he just adorkable?" I was squealing with Anna about how cute Bronson was (hee hee, werewolves :P)

"Yeah! Scrumptious!" Everyone at this point started laughing at Anna's statement.

While I was laughing I noticed it was raining outside and started worrying about Natsume.

**Hotaru's P.O.V.** (sorry that I keep switching POV'S!)

I noticed that Mikan looked a little less happy when she peered through the window. I sat beside her and whispered "Go, find him." I knew she was worried about him, but didn't want to leave us. Mikan just looked at me and squeezed my hand. Giving me her silent _Thank you _and ran out the door grabbing her jacket.

"Mikan! Where you going?" Ruka said.

"Mikan! It's raining!" Nonoko and Anna yelled.

"Hotaru where she going? Yuu asked me.

"Where else" I said.

Koko and me just looked at each other since he probably read our minds and stuff, and both of us were watching her through the window silently.

At first no one understood with puzzled faces, but than…

"Ohhh!" They said in unison.

"Baka's" I said

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Natsume!"

Natsume! Where are you?! You'll get sick in this weather!"

I went to the Sakura tree to see if he was there since he usually was, when I noticed his manga on the ground getting more and more drenched.

_I better get his manga! I know he wouldn't want it to get wet, since he loves his manga's_

I bent down to pick up but it was already too ruined. I flipped through the book and everything was blurred.

_Oh no! His book!_

Than I looked up and noticed him sleepily so peacefully. I had to wake him up so he wouldn't get sick.

"Natsume! Wake up! Naaatsuume!"

Than I saw his eyelids crack open unwillingly.

"I knew that annoying voice was you"

"Excuse me?"

"Baka, just go away, I'm sleepy…"

"Natsume you'll get sick! I ummm, just wanted to… make sure you were ok… and… oh! By the way your manga – "

But than when I fully looked at him I stopped talking when I noticed that his eyes were full of… anger? Why?

"What you do to my manga?" he yelled.

What? No I just – " and interrupted me once again.

"You couldn't bother too do anything about it?"

"Natsu-"

"And why aren't you wearing a waterproof jacket? Your frikken soaked! Along with my manga! Baka! Why did you soak it?!"

_Why did I soak it?! It's friggin raining!_ "I did no such thing –"

"Just get out my sight! Your so annoying!"

_That's it! _"Arghhh! And to think that I was actually worrying about you! Here!"

And I whipped his manga at him.

"Heres your stupid manga! Get sick for all I care!"

_Why does he have to be so stupid? Arghh he frustrates me so much… so why do I care?_

I ran back inside tearing up.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

…_Ughh! Why did I yell at her? Why am I so stupid? I didn't mean to yell at the idiot like that. She was the one who was going to get sick since she was looking for me and I don't want her to get sick…_

I looked at the manga and saw how ruined it was.

"Tch" _I didn't mean to yell at her bout the manga… I guess I just took my anger out on her…. Again. Well… I don really care that much about her… right?_

I stayed in the tree a while longer lost in my thoughts before going inside for lunch.

**Hotaru's P.O.V.**

I was just listening to the story that Sumire was telling us while I watched my idiot friend try to fix his manga outside.

I watched her for a while longer and noticed she seemed to be sad and a little peeved. Than I saw her run inside tearing up. Just cause it's raining doesn't mean I don't notice it.

I got up from class and went around to look for her.

"Hotaru? Where you going?" Yuu asked.

I didn't even bother to answer him.

_Sorry Yuu an idiot needs me… I know they probably had another pointless fight but… I like being there for Mikan when others cant. Makes me feel special and proud that I'm her best friend. But I would __**never**__ say that out loud. I'd rather eat a lizard with two heads than admit that. What would happen to my "cold" rep? _

I chuckled softly. Anyway I found her in her room silently crying. She looked up and dried the tears that were falling from her eyes as fast as possible, smiling. But, the smile didn't fully reach her eyes.

I didn't even have to utter a word. All I did was look at her and she understood that I said _Baka, he's not worth crying over_. Then I held up three fingers. She was confused at first but than again without saying anything I silently told her _You look 3X uglier when your crying… and you're wet to. But you now that already._ Then I smiled at her.

She just chuckled softly, walking up too me giving me a quick tight squeeze reassuring me that she's ok. "Thanks" she said and dragged me out the door with her too lunch.

XxXxX ~Lunch time~ XxXxX

Mikan and me sat at our usual spot with everyone questioning Mikan where she went.

"Nowhere in particular guys, don't worry… Anyway!" She chirped happily.

_Well she seems better, im glad. _

Than I noticed **him **walk into the room. He must of "felt" me staring daggers at him cause than after he looked at me. I stared at him with a vicious cold look and silently said "_You better fix this… or else." _I think he got the idea because he decided to leave the room all of a sudden.

"Hee hee" I giggled softly. _If looks could kill… *sigh* I'm so amazing. _

"Hotaru? Daijobu?" Mikan asked me.

"Mmhhmm"

I noticed that Mikan would look around the room every now and than inconspicuously. _She's so stubborn and he's just too arrogant… these damn lovebirds. Well… I guess is going to do something about it… hee hee hee. First step: Natsume's room. _

The day continues on with neither Natsume nor Mikan making eye contact with one another. Even though they have like all classes together beside each other. By the time they realized it, it was lights out.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_Why won't he say sorry? Jeez! He's so stubborn!_

…

_I guess I could go look for him_.

Ruka passes by me on the way to his room.

"Ne, Ruka?"

"Yeah, Sakura-Chan?"

"Umm, well I was wondering where Natsume was… Not that I want too see him! Just cause well, not that I was looking for him… cause I'm not"

Than Ruka smiled sweetly. Almost a smirk maybe, but than again Ruka doesn't smirk.

I continued on. "Well I just don't want to bump into him or anything… you know"

"Well he's on a mission right now so – "

"What again? He'll get hurt! Why didn't he tell me?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Well… its not like I care anyway" I said stubbornly.

"Uh-huh, nite Sakura-chan"

"…Nite"

I saw Ruka leave to his room and I started walking to mine… or I thought I was and ended up in front of Natsume's door.

_Maybe he already left I'll just take a peek._

I walked into his room and laughed softly.

_Leaving the door unlocked, shame shame._

I decided to wait here for him so I can talk to him. I guess I just felt like it. I sat on his bed waiting patiently. I looked at the time and yawned. "11:45, huh". I started to doze off a bit before I knew it I fell asleep in his bed.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_Damn it! The gash on my arm isn't that deep. And just a few cuts and bruises. Damn Persona. At least it was only a practice and not a mission. But still. _

I walked in the room glancing at the time 1:15. _Sigh, it's not that late. _I was about to change my clothes when I noticed a bump in my bed. I readied myself for whatever the thing was. I slightly moved the blanket when I noticed some auburn hair sticking out.

"Areé?"

I lifted the covers a bit more and found the baka! Under my covers. What the hell was she doing here? I was about to yell at her when I noticed her adorable face sleeping peacefully… wait! Adorable? What no! Well, maybe just a bit. I felt a bit of a blush on my face considering that I'll probably sleep beside her.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_Areé? _ I felt the blanket slightly move. That's when my eyes fluttered open and I noticed Natsume standing in font of me with a… red face? I chuckled softly considering the possibilities to why it was res.

That's when he heard me and went back to the cold face. Than he glared at me.

"Nani? What I do now?"

"You're in my bed, how am I supposed to sleep?"

"Ohh, right."

I jumped off of his bed and decided to leave now while I had the chance, before he could yell at me.

"Ummm…gomai Natsume, nite."

I looked at him for a split second and it looked like he wanted to say something but decided not too. (She got all that in half a second, loool) Sigh. I went to open the door when it seemed locked. I jiggled the doorknob some more, but it wouldn't budge.

"Umm, Natsume… can you unlock the door? It won't open"

"Why?"

"I don't know" _Baka! This is your room. _

I saw Natsume try as well but failed too.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_What the hell? Why won't it open? _ I even tried to burn it but it wouldn't melt. That's when I heard an evil chuckle outside the door.

_Ding Ding_

"Nani? Natsume you have text."

"Huh?"

Text Received: Dec.14 1:25

To: Natsume

From: Hotaru

Natsume… you better make up with her! This is your fault. Anyway you guys aren't going anywhere in a while =) My inventions are indestructible. =)

Text Sent: Dec.14 1:27

To: Hotaru

From: Natsume

Wth?... Well there's still a window you know :P so what if it is my fault? Open this door! And how'd you get into my room?

"Ne, Natsume what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

_Ding Ding_

Text Received: Dec 14 1:29

To: Natsume

From: Hotaru

I have hundreds of inventions. It's just a door so yeah. You want to try the window? Go ahead. You think I didn't consider that? =) Wont work you know. So go make up with her now!... And when I say make-up I do not mean **make** – out! Got it?

_What the hell? Like I would do that with this baka._

Then I glanced over at Mikan sitting on my bed so innocently looking up at the stars. _Maybe I should say sorry._

_Ding Ding_

Text Received: Dec 14 1:31

To: Natsume

From:Hotaru

I have a camera installed in the room btw. With a few other… things. * evil grin * I'll let you guys out when I feel like it. =) Anyway tomorrow's Saturday so w./e.

Text Sent: Dec.14 1:32

To: Hotaru

From:Natsume

What do you mean other things? Fine Deal! But turn off the camera! I don't want you friggin blackmailing me!

"Ne, Natsume? Can I go now?"

"Yeah… just your demon friend 'accidentally' locked us in here."

"What!?"

Then she started banging against the door and yelling.

"Hotaru! Open the door! Hotaru! I don't want to be stuck with this jerk!"

"…This jerk is right here."

_Ding Ding_

Text Received: Dec 14 1:34

To: Natsume

From: Hotaru

One last thing. Tell her to shut up! And deal. I'll turn the camera off but no dirty stuff! My room is close-ish and if I hear something I'm not supposed to… you prolly knows what's gonna happen * evil smile * have a good night.

"Oi! Baka! Stop yelling! She won't let us out until tomorrow. So just shut up and go to bed k?"

"Huh? Umm where?"

"On the bed. I'll sleep on the floor…"

"What? No it's fine! I'll sleep on the floor or couch… its your room anyway…"

"Ok"

Then she started yelling again. "What? Why'd' you give up so easily? You're supposed to be persistent!"

"Why the hell would I do that Polka? Anyway I already offered the bed to you and you said no… so too bad"

"Arghhh! Stop calling me those names like Polka or Strawberry Print! It's MIKAN!"

"Stop yelling"

Then I tugged on her pigtails.

"You're so annoying."

"Stop it right now! You're always teasing me and bullying me! Mixed signals much? First you're nice to me than you bully me. Than you protect than you hurt me! You're so damn complicated!"

"Mixed signals?"

_Xylophone chimes_

"Nani?"

Text Received: Dec 14 1:40

To: Mikan

From: Hotaru

Shut up Baka! The robot maid is going around! If she hears you, you're both dead! I promise I'll let you out… tomorrow =) Now go tell him you love him :P Nite baka.

"Nani? Why?" mumbling

"What?" I said in a bored tone. She seems to be talking to herself.

"Why the hell should I say I love him?! Jeez!"

Wait… Did I just hear right? Girl is always talking to herself but did she just say, "love him"? as in… me?

"Love who, Polka?"

"huh?" And her face went so red, kawaii. (**a/n:** Natsume – Why the hell am I saying kawaii? Im a guy you know that right? Unrequited Love 143 – I know… your point? It's cute Natsume – Hn)

"N-No! I j-just s-said…" And she tripped off the bed off since she was flailing her arms and tripped over her nightgown. I offered my hand to help her hand and said

"And what do you mean by 'mixed signals', panda prints? Seriously? Pandas?"

"Areé? … NATSUME!"

"Shhhhh, the robot will hear us!"

She whispered-yell (is that possible?) "What the heck Natsume? Stop peeking!"

"You're the one who showed me."

"Arghh I don't even know why I love you!"

Her face turned as red as a strawberry, while she tried to hide it with her hair.

"You… lo-love me?" I stuttered? What? Natsume does not stutter!

"No! no… just… YES DAMMIT! I do love you ok? Happy? Good nite."

"What? No this conversation is not over.

Than I wrapped my arms around her waist and thought _This is my chance… don't back out now Natsume. Lower your pride and tell her. _Than whispered in a husky voice "This talks not over cause… I love you too." Than I looked at her face and it was priceless! I chuckled softly.

"Re-really Natsume? You're not lying?"

"No Mikan I'm not, I'm sorry I always tease you but… I guess that's just how I show I… like you…" _I finally said it * sigh *_

Mikan's P.O.V.

_Wow! The great Natsume is actually saying… too me! Kinda OOC_

"Thanks Natsume… umm I guess this is good nig – "

Before I realized it his lips were on mine! While I was just starting there like an idiot! At first the kiss was gentle and innocent enough… when it started to get open-mouthed and more passionate. I gave out a soft moan and started to respond back to him, when…

BAKA BAKA!

Two baka shots shot out of nowhere and hit us both on the head breaking our kiss!

"Ow…" We both said in unison.

I started laughing when I asked him.

"Where'd they come from?"

"Huh? I don't know…"

_Just when I finally started to respond to the kiss... wait! That's my first kiss!_ I glanced at Natsume who was staring at me and started laughing.

"Wh-what?" I could feel my face getting hot.

"No-nothing, ha ha! Your face is just so funny… wait, don't tell me that was your first kiss?" And then he smirked at me.

"What? Well… Yeah… Guess not for you huh?"

Than his face got redder, when he tried (the word is _tried_) to hide the blush but it wasn't successful.

Then I started giggling. "Natsume? Thee Natsume blushing? Don't tell me it was your first kiss too?"

"Maybe" he muttered.

"Awww! It's ok!" with me smiling like an idiot.

_Ding Ding / Xylophone Chimes_

"Natsume, you have a text."

"So do you"

Text Received: Dec.14 2:05

To: Mikan and Natsume

From: Hotaru

What did I tell you?! No. Making. Out! I know cause I heard the idiot stop talking abruptly. I told you I had other things installed in there. Just go to sleep! I'll unlock the door now… unless someone doesn't want to leave :P You can stay Mikan. Just No. Making. Out! Do I make myself clear? Nite.

We both sweat dropped. "Ummm, yeah".

"So that's what she installed in here…" he muttered to himself.

I started dawdling my fingers and Natsume said "What?"

"Ummm well… it's kinda dark in the halls and pretty far to the one star floor… soooo…"

"Sure, you can stay here" Than he smiled at me! Smiled! Not smirked! This is so rare!

"Awww, kawaii!"

Than his face turned red again.

I chuckled softly. "Umm, is it ok if I sleep in your bed? The couch is kinda small…"

"Just come over here, Polka"

Then he gestured for me to lie down beside him. I came over and once my head touched the pillow he wrapped his arms around me making me turn and rest my head on his chest.

"Go to sleep, Polka. I'll be here k?"

"Nite Natsume, love you"

"Guess that means you're my girlfriend now, right?... babe?" He said the last part in a teasing tone.

"Su-re,… babe"

I fell asleep feeling warm and safe in his arms.

XxXxX ~Next Day~ XxXxX

We decided to go to central town to buy my Howalon's but he decided to buy me two!

"Yeah! Thanks so much!"

"Hn"

Then I pecked him on the lips.

"Hmm, I prefer your lips to Howalon's" he said.

Than he kissed me on the lips when…

Click! And a flash followed right after.

"Hotaru!"

"Tch"

"I said I wouldn't blackmail you for last nite. Not now" and she gave her evil money making smile. "Do you know how much girls will pay for this?"

She ran away on her duck scooter while Natsume chased her trying to burn the pictures.

While I stood there with a sweat drop mark, anime style of course.

XxXxX

My first one-shot is done.

Review plz? Negative, Positive review whatever.

Thanks =)


End file.
